Bloodbath Kingdom
by SpringBorn
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy crash land into a world that is unknown to them. They soon meet Lanna Star Kennedy, a young agent sent to the old village in Spain to save her parents. OcXSora
1. Chapter 1

Bloodbath Kingdom

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:** This is my second try at a crossover. ZOMBIES is on hold till I at least get one review. I hope this chapter turns out okay. Please review!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sora, Donald and Goofy watched as the Gummi Ship burn. Orange flames engulfed it. Sora learned from past experiences that fire can burn and kill things. Sora wasbusy making breakfast one day when he burnt his finger. Let's just say Sora was more careful after that.

"Great," Donald muttered as his tail feathers ruffled. "This is just f-ing great!"

"This is the closet thing to swearing," Sora whispered behind his hand to his buddy, Goofy.

"Yup," Goofy agreed. Goofy looked around the area. Dead trees everywhere. Crows cawed loudly from the branches and the sky. The air is chilly.

"I wonder where we are."

"Freeze!"

All three of them stopped what they were doing.

"Raise your hands where I can see them," a hard voice demanded. "And move around slowly so I can see you."

Sora and his group what they were told. They soon faced the person and gasped slightly.

"You're-!"

I stood in front of them, hand gun out. The red laser swept over them. My pale face was scrunched up from concentration. My blond, red and brown bangs parted to my left shifted, revealing my cold brown eyes. I lowered my gun somewhat, taking a closer look at the boy, duck like thing and dog like thing. I raised a brow.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded.

The brunet smiled sheepishly. "Uh, well our ship crashed here and we're stranded." He pointed to the flames that burned brightly.

I nodded. "But who are you?"

"My name is Sora" the brunet pointed at himself. "These are my friends, Donald (he pointed to the duck) and Goofy. What is your name?"

"Lanna Kennedy," I answered lowering my gun all the way. "What are you doing here? Don't you know how dangerous this place is?"

"We don't even know where we are," Goofy said.

"Your in a village somewhere in Spain, located in Europe."

"What are you doing here?" Donald asked suspiciously.

I narrowed my eyes at the duck. "I'm looking for my parents. They were kidnapped a week ago. I've been looking for them since."

"We're looking for our friends, Riku and Kairi. You didn't have the chance of seeing them, did you?" Sora asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "No. Were they kidnapped, too?"

Sora nodded, looking sad. I gave him reassuring smile. "Hey you'll find them. Maybe I could help."

All three of them looked excited. "Really? You do that for us?"

"Sure."

"We'll help look for your parents," Goofy said giving me a goofy smile.

"Great. There's a village near here. It might have some clues as to where your friends are," I said nodding towards the path.

"Do you think it may have some info on your parents?" Sora asked matching his stride with me. I didn't notice till then that he was two inches shorter than me. He was also cute in a childish way. It was his soft blue eyes that really caught my attention. I blushed somewhat.

"I-I hope so. My mother was pregnant when they were taken. I hope they and the baby are okay."

"How old are you Lanna? You seem sort of young for this kinda thing," Donald said.

I smirked. "I'm seventeen-years-old. And your right I am young but I've been trained for this sort of thing since I was three."

"Is that the reason why your decked out like gun fighter?" Goofy pointed to my outfit. I looked down at myself.

I wore a tight fitting dark grey shirt that outlined my small bosom, camouflage pants, black boots, black tactical belt that held various small pouches, another belt that hung loosely from my right hip, and a gun holster strapped to my left leg. My long hair was pulled up in a bun that held together by a piece of cloth and a silver beaded twist that kept the cloth in place, leaving my side bangs. I looked like my mother, a elfish face and bode but I took after my father in the attitude department.

"Pretty much. In this line of work you can never be to careful. What about you Sora? How old are you?"

"Sixteen," he said.

"Cool. So where did you come from?"

"Destiny Islands."

"Huh. I never heard of it. Is it far from here?"

"I'm not really sure how far it is from here to the islands. Donald, do you know?"

"At least forty hours from here, maybe more. Hey look!" Donald pointed to the approaching village. I took out my binoculars and hid behind a thick tree. I motioned for the others to follow. Sora hid behind me but looked over my shoulder, curiously. I raised the binoculars to my face, getting a closer look at the village. My eyes widen in shock and disgust. A child with a metal claw poked out from it's chest as the child hung in the fire, burning. My nose wrinkled at the smell.

"What is it?" Sora asked seeing that my face turned pale. I didn't answer as I hand him the binoculars and pointed towards the fire. Sora brought the binoculars to his face and looked towards the fire.

"Oh man," he murmured. "That's sick."

'"What's going on?" Donald squawked loudly. I covered his beak with my hand and raised a ringer to my lips.

"Sh. Not so loud!" I growled softly. "Do you want them to hear us?"

Someone screamed in Spanish. Too late.

"Dammit!" I saw villagers running at us with pitchforks and knives. "Run!"

The four of us ran back down the trail. I whipped my gun out, ready to shoot if necessary. Donald slipped on something and fell face first on the ground. I looked over my shoulder, skidded to a halt and ran back.

"Lanna! Donald!" Sora and Goofy screamed.

"Keep running! Donald, you okay?" I bent down to my fallen friend. I lifted him up.

"I'm fine. Look out!" he screamed pointing over my shoulder. I spun around, seeing a villager raising it's knife. I brought my gun up, leveled it with the head and pulled the trigger. BANG! Blood splattered everywhere, raining down on me and Donald. The villager fell backwards and something shiny fell from it's pocket. It was money. I grabbed it quickly and picked up the squirming and protesting duck in my arms.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"No time for that!" I looked back to see the villagers running after us. I gritted my teeth in agitation. "Dammit!"

Donald stopped squirming as he saw the danger behind us.

"Goofy!" I yelled. "Take Donald and hide!"

"Okay!"

"What about you?" Sora called.

I smirked. "I'll be fine!" I watched the three of them run ahead. I stopped in my tracks and turned. I took my gun out and aimed it at the villagers.

"Here goes nothing."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Silence.

Sora and the others looked past the tree that they were hiding behind.

"It's quiet," Goofy said.

"Too quiet," Donald said, narrowing his eyes.

"I hope Lanna is okay," Sora said.

"I'm sure she's fine."

Sora didn't believe it for a second. "I'm going to check." Sora ran back down the path and into me. We fell backwards with a thud.

"Ow," I muttered. "What hit me? Sora?" I looked down to see Sora laying on top of me with his face in my boobs. I flushed.

Sora grumbled and pushed himself up and flushed when he saw the position we were in. Our eyes met. I just realized how close our faces were. Our noses almost touched.

"Er..."

"Sora! Lanna!"

Donald and Goofy appeared on the path and stopped in their tracks. They stared at us, mouths hanging open.

"Uh..." Goofy began.

"Are we interrupting?" Donald asked with a mischievous smirk.

Sora scrambled off of me. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Perverted duck," I mumbled.

"Nothing happened!" Sora protested.

Goofy and Donald just rolled their eyes. "Sure it didn't."

I turned and started to head back down the trail. I looked over my shoulder. "You coming?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran after me.

The village is exactly how my dad described it. The tower in the back surrounded by one or two storied homes. Chickens clucked and cows mooed. I wondered how it was possible. I mean my dad came to this place to save the president's daughter, Ashley twenty years ago. I took out the notes, pictures and map that he had collected during his stay here. My eyes scanned the Spanish words, understanding everything that is being said.

"What's that?" Donald asked, standing ont he tips of his webbed feet to get a better look at the papers.

'A bunch of notes my dad collected when he was first here," I told him.

"Gosh when was that?"

"Twenty years ago. He and my mom married two years after the incident."

"What are your parents names?" Sora asked curiously.

The bell started to ring. We all looked up at it.

The door with the Los Illuminados signia burst open and out came...

"Oh shit..." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodbath Kingdom

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it! Here's chapter two!

CHAPTER TWO

Mendez steps out of the doorway, glaring at us.

I gasped, remembering when what my father told me of the man. My father had said he killed Mendez in the abandon warehouse but here he was, in one piece and still as ugly as ever. Donald gulped nervously from my right. Goofy shook in his shoes while Sora stared wide eye at Mendez.

"Holy cow! That guy is huge!"

"Move!" I pushed them out of the way as Mendez lunged forward. Mendez grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground. I struggled against his grip, feeling my windpipe moaning and groaning in protest.

"Lanna!" the others yelled and summoned their weapons. They charged at Mendez who swatted them away like flies. I gasped as Mendez tighten his grip. Sweat rolled down my face. I opened one eye as I saw my friends go flying in different directions. Sora and the others laid sprawled on the ground, moaning. They didn't seem to be hurt that much just dazed. I bet they were seeing stars. I cried out in pain as Mendez continued to squeeze. I was short of breath and tiring quickly.

"You...seem familiar," Mendez began gruffly. He narrowed his eyes. "You _his_ daughter, aren't you?"

"Let...me...go...you...BASTARD!" I shoved my boot into his gut. Mendez gasped and released me. I landed on my butt on the ground, holding my throat, coughing and gasping for air. Sora and the others groaned from the ground and started to move. Mendez stood up and towered over me, glaring. I raised my gun and started to shoot at him. It didn't affect him. I kept shooting till the bullets ran out. I swore and shoved my gun back in it's leg holster. I jumped to my feet and lunged at him, ready to take a swing at him. Mendez caught my fist in his and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Lanna!"

"Sora, help me!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy tackled Mendez who soon dropped me to the ground. I landed on my face, grunting. Sora and the others surrounded Mendez, brandishing their weapons. Mendez growled.

"This isn't over, humans." He dissapeared in a black cloud, leavin an acid smell in the air.

"Lanna, you okay?" Sora asked bending down next to me. I turned around so I sat on my bottom.

"I think so. But it's weird."

"If you mean by the man, yeah he is weird," Goofy said.

I shook my head. "No that's not it. My father, Leon Scott Kennedy, killed Mendez when he was here saving the president's daughter. That was twenty years ago. How did he survive is my question."

Sora helped me to my feet. "Thanks."

"Welcome. So what now? Do we go after Mr. Tall or do we keep searching the village?"

Donald and Goofy looked at me, wanting to know what our next move was. I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

"Let's check the houses first, see what we can find. Oh and make sure you don't eat any of the food here. It could be poisoned."

"Oh man," Sora groaned. "I'm so hungry."

I smirked and tossed him an energy bar from my pack. He caught it with one hand.

"Thanks!" He tore off the wrapper and ate the bar in two gulps. "Ah, that's better."

"Anyone else hungry?"

Goofy and Donald nodded in agreement. I tossed to bars at them and ate one myself. We all felt re-energized after that.

"Alright, let's split up and search the houses. If you find anything give a yell," I said heading to my right.

"W-Wait!" Goofy stuttered. "Shouldn't someone go with you?"

"Yeah," Donald agreed.

"Strength in numbers, right?" Sora chimed in.

"Okay but who's going with who?"

"I'll go with Goofy," Donald said. "We'll take the left side and you and Sora take the right. Let's go Goofy." Goofy nodded and followed his friend, leaving me and Sora alone.

"Let's go."

Sora and I entered a small house that didn't even have a bedroom. There were a couple of barrels, a single box and one box of hand gun ammo. Dad never did found out how the ammo appeared right when he needed it the most or the herbs and money for that matter. I guess it's one of those things that couldn't be answered.

I noticed Sora have been quiet since we split up. We were on our second house and he still hasn't said a thing. I was beginning to worry about my friend.

"Sora you okay?"

The brunette smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. This place just needs getting used to."

I chuckled darkly. "If you can get used to a place like this." My face soften as I rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Sora. We'll find your friends. That's a promise. If we can't find them here in Spain than I'll go with you till we do find them."

Sora looked surprised at the last part. "You'll come with us to the different worlds just to help us find Riku and Kairi?"

I nodded. "Yes. You're helping me find my parents. I owe you. Besides that's what friends do. They help one another."

"Thanks, Lanna." A warm smile graced his lips. "That means a lot."

"Welcome. We still have a few houses left before we can head up hill."

"What's up hill? Don't we have to go through the door that Mr. Tall came from?"

I laughed at the nickname Sora gave for Mendez. Sora, I learned, is very compassionate, kind hearted, funny and loyal to his friends. I barely met the kid and he started to become a cherished friend along with Goofy and Donald. I also learned that I would do anything to protect them.

"There's another village up there and a few other places to be checked out before we head through the door."

"Do you think we'll meet up with other villagers?"

"Probably. I just hope your up to take them on. They're not like regular people, Sora" I told the boy.

Sora lowered his head. "I-I know. It'll be difficult to kill them, knowing that they wee once normal."

I nodded. "It will be hard, Sora. It'll be hard on everyone here, even me."

"What? But the guy you killed..."

"He was the first. I shot at targets before but shooting a human, a weired one at that, is totally different. Plus I wasn't really thinking at the time. My only thought was to protect Donald, Goofy and you. That's all."

"Oh."

Sora lowered his head. I rested my hand under his chin and raised it, gently till our eyes met. I smiled softly at him.

"It's going to be okay, Sora. We'll get through this together."

Sora smiled back. "I know we will."

"We better finish before Donald's feathers get too ruffled," I joked. He laughed.

After checking the rest of the houses and gathering ammo, herbs, and money, we met up with Donald and Goofy. Goofy asked what was so special about the herbs and I told them if mixed right it had incredible healing. They gave me what ammo they found, having no use for it.

"Ready to head out?"

"Sure."

We soon headed up the hill and stopped at the door. None of us knew the dangers that we would face once we enter. The only thing we knew was it would be a life changing experience.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodbath Kingdom

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews everyone. Thank you m31galaxy for the ideas. I loved them.

CHAPTER THREE

Once we were on the other side of the gate, the group headed down the slopping trail.

Donald and Goofy shivered as we walked. The dead trees rose from the ground and dead leaves crunched under our feet. The air is cold and it nipped at the exposed flesh. Sora looked around, wide eyed as he took in the scenery. I walked on, ignoring the cold chill in the air. All I wanted was to find my parents, Riku and Kairi and get the hell out of here. I suppressed a shiver as we entered the farm area. It was deadly quiet. Not even the crows cawed.

I was instantly on alert. Something wasn't right.

A low, threatening growl erupted from the abandon building to our left. I turned my head toward the sound. Sora and the others turned and gasped to see a large animal exit the building.

"What is that?" Donald asked as his wizard staff appeared in his hand.

"We're about to find out," Sora replied readying his keyblade. Goofy pulled out his shield and I pulled out my gun.

The animal is somewhere between a wolf and a bear. It was beyond ugly. It had the body of a black bear with silver streaks in it's long coat and a wolfs head with piercing red eyes. It's maw is wet with fresh blood. Part of the fur on it's head is gone and you could see the blackened skin. It's tail is broken and the bones poked out of the skin, leaving a bloody trail. It had long yellow fangs that grew over it's grey lips. It lowered it's head and let out another growl.

It charged.

"Donald!" I yelled as the thing went after him.

"Blizzard!" the duck yelled at the charging animal. A glowing force blasted out of the staff and hit the charging animal. The animal froze in the air and landed on the ground with a thud and a lot of crunching noises could be heard. A dark pool of blood flowed from the dead animal. Donald slumped to the ground, stunned by what he did.

"I-I-I..." he stuttered.

I bent down next to him and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"It's over, Donald. It's over. You had no choice but to kill it," I told him. "It would have killed you first."

Donald nodded his head, looking miserable. I sighed and turned to the others.

"From here it's only going to get harder. I just want to make that clear." I stood up and offered Donald a hand. Donald took it and I helped him stand up.

"What do think was that thing that attacked us was?" Goofy asked. Sora stood back a few paces away from the animal. I didn't blame him for getting too close. I walked over to it and pushed against the side with my boot.

"I'm not sure, really. It looks like someone chopped off a wolfs head and stuck it on a bears body. It's damn ugly, that's for sure."

I looked around the quiet farm area. Nothing moved.

"We might aswell check this place out. There might be a clue or something that we could use."

We split up again so we could cover more ground. Donald and Goofy went off, leaving me and Sora alone.

"Want to check out the barn?" Sora asked pointing to where the animal came out.

"Sure."

There wasn't much in the barn to check out. Unless you count the cow and chicken bones that were scattered on the ground and few busted barrels with nothing in them.

"Nothing," I muttered. "Not even a clue."

"Maybe Goofy and Donald found something," Sora suggested.

"I hope so."

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!"

Fear clamped inside me as Sora and I spun around, wondering what had caused that scream.

"Goofy and Donald are in trouble!" The brunette ran off towards a two level building.

"Sora, wait!" I ran after him.

Sora ran into the building and skidded to a stop. I stopped in my tracks, wondering what made the boy stop.

"Sora, what's..." I stopped talking and gasped. "Dear god..."

Blood pooled on the floor but not Donald or Goofy. There was no signs of a struggle. It looked like the guys just vanished. Sora shook in front of me.

I stepped beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His hair covered his face so I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Sora..." I whispered.

"They're gone," he said. "But where...?"

"We'll find them, Sora. I promise you we'll find them." I took a step forward and bent down next to the pool of blood. I stuck a finger into it and sniffed the liquid and cringed. It was fresh and still warm. I stood up and wiped the blood on my pants. I turned to the upset brunette.

"Sora, look at me," I told him sternly. Sora raised his head and there were tears in his blue eyes. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"We'll fine Donald and Goofy, together. I promise." He nodded but said nothing. I strode over to him and wrapped my arms around him. Sora, stunned but didn't pull away, rested his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, soothing him. He signed.

"It's going to be okay, Sora."

"I hope so, Lanna. I hope so."

We stayed that way for few more minutes before Sora pulled away. He smiled at me.

"Thanks."

I nodded. "You going to be okay?" I was concerned about my new friend. I don't blame him for being upset. It seemed like he couldn't get a break.

"I'll be fine. Where do we go next?"

I smiled. "There's another village past here."

"Then let's go," Sora said smiling.

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:** Poor Sora. The kid can't get a break. Who kidnapped Donald and Goofy? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodbath Kingdom

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Okay, I'm looking for a Beta reader for this. If you know any good ones just PM me! Sora is depressed about his friends disappearance. Can Lanna cheer him up? What kind of trouble will they encounter?

CHAPTER FOUR

Sora and I headed down the dirt trail, not speaking. I kept looking at Sora at the edge of my eye, worried. Sora hasn't spoke since we left the farm. There had to be some way to get him talking.

"So, Sora," I began. "What is your home like?"

Sora didn't answer right away. His blue eyes never left the trail and no longer held any laughter in them. I bit my lower lip, praying and hoping that he would say something.

"It's warm," Sora said. "It never snows there. The people are nice, friendly."

I nodded encouragingly. "Is that were you lived with your friends?"

"Just Riku and Kairi. Donald and Goofy live in Disney Castle that resides in Disney Town."

"Sounds like an interesting place. Do have a girlfriend Sora back home?"

Sora's blue eyes widen in surprise as he looked up at me. "N-no. Why? Do you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "No. I never really had the time for one. I did have one but he got too impatient with my schedule and dumped me for a whore he met at a bar."

"Ouch. That sucks."

"Big time."

Sora smiled.

"Hey! I finally got you to smile. You had me worried" I told him, smiling.

Sora scratched te back of his head. "Sorry. I'm just worried about Donald and Goofy, you know."

I laughed. "I know. I am, too. We'll find them Sora."

"And we'll find your parents, too."

We entered a tunnel and exited. Sora and I stood in a grassy field with a couple of buildings. I pulled out a map to see where we were. Dad had marked this as the place where he met Luis, who he befriended during the whole thing. I remembered when I was ten years of age, I had asked what happened to him. Dad got this far away look and his blue eyes took on a misty look. He looked like he was ready to cry. Dad never told me in words what had happened but I knew that Luis either died of natural causes (yeah right) or he was killed. I never asked again about his friend.

I frowned heavily and tucked the map away.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

I shook my head, clearing away the thoughts. "My dad met someone here years ago. His name was Luis Sera. He died in the castle, that we'll be visiting later on."

"Oh. How did he-?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Dad never really talked about it."

Sora nodded.

We checked the two houses in the front first, only finding some green herbs, money and ammo. I gathered those up and stuffed them into my kit. We headed to the house were Luis was kept. I opened the door with my boot and entered, gun out. Sora must have sensed my anxiety because he summoned his blade. There was an old fashion typewriter on a rickety table with some small chests with the doors opened. I looked at the yellowed paper to see on of my dads entries. I smirked and headed out the doorway and into a short hallway.

Sora was about walk ahead when I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

Sora looked up at me, curiously. "What?"

I pointed tot he bombs on the walls and pointed at the thing black line in the middle. I pointed my gun at it and pulled the trigger. The bombs exploded. Sora gulped.

"Thanks. I didn't see that there."

"We have to be careful. The whole village is littered with traps and stuff," I explained, shooting at the last bomb in the room. I headed down the hallway and entered the small room. There was another typewriter with a new message. I narrowed my eyes as I read and gasped.

"Sora!" I motioned to the boy.

"Did you find something?"

I nodded. "It's a message from my dad."

Sora's eyes grew with excitement. "Well go ahead and read it."

"It says, 'Lanna, you and your friends must be careful. Someone is continuing Saddler's work. I also believe that Wesker is involved.'"

I gasped. "But that can't be! Wesker is suppose to be dead!"

"Who's Wesker?"

"Albert Wesker is power hungry and a intelligent lunatic. He used to work for the Umbrella Company and with the help of William Birkin, they created the G-virus and a few others."

Sora looked confused. "What is the G-virus?"

I sighed, reminding myself that Sora and his friends aren't from here and so don't know who Wesker is or the G-virus is.

"The G-virus is an advanced strain of the Progenitor virus with continuous mutagenic properties with few successful hosts."

"My god..." Sora gasped. "But why? Why would they take innocent people to test on them?" Sora looked up at me, anxiously.

"They're evil people, Sora. All they care about is the money and their own greed. They don't care about the people they take." With each word, my anger and disgust grew. "Or who they hurt."

Loud thudding noises came from the bookshelf behind us. Sora and I turned at the bookshelf.

"You hear that?"

"Yes." I walked over to the bookshelf and pressed my ear against it. More thudding noises came. I moved away and pushed against it, grunting.

"It's heavy. Sora help me with this."

Sora got to my left and pressed his shoulder against the side and we pushed. The heavy bookshelf groaned in prosted but started to move slowly. Behind it is another doorway. The thudding noises grew louder. We entered through the doorway and stepped into a wide room. In the back of the room is a tall dresser with double doors. Off to the side is some broken pieces of wood. Some were long and some looked like it came from something square.

"What do you think is in there?" Sora asked, brandishing his keyblade.

"Only one way to find out," I answered, taking my gun out. I walked over to the dresser, unlocked it and inched one of the doors open. "Ah!

Someone fell out and landed on the floor with a thug. It was a man with black short shoulder length hair, the starting of a bear, and wore old fashioned clothes. The man opened his eyes and gasped when he saw us. I bent down and tore the ducktape off.

"A little rough, don't you think?" The man gasped from the lack of air and the pain.

I pushed him onto this back and started to untie his hands.

"How long have you been in there?" Sora asked, watching the man warily.

"I'm...not sure," the man answered as he pushed himself into a sitting postion, rubbing his wrists. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Lanna Kennedy and this my friend, Sora. Who are you?"

"My name is Luis Sera."

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:** Cliff Hanger! Who is this man? Is he really Luis Sera? Find out in ch.5!


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodbath Kingdom

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad you liked it. How is Luis alive?

CHAPTER FOUR

My eyes widen in surprise and confusion. I stared at the man that sat on the floor.

"But how are you even alive?" I gasped. "You're supposed to be dead! My father saw you die!"

Luis looked up at me, raising a brow. "Father? Who's your father?" he asked curiously.

"Leon Scott Kennedy. He set you free from the dresser."

Luis dark eyes grew wide in understanding. "But how did you know? Who are you?"

"Lanna Kennedy."

Sora looked between us, confused as hell. "Um, if you're supposed to be dead how come you're alive?"

"Wait a minute," Luis said making out a time out signal with his hands. He looked at me. "You're Leon's daughter?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm seventeen-years-old. He and my mother who is pregnant were kidnapped a week ago."

"I see. I was wondering why you and your boyfriend were here in the first place."

Sora and I blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" We said together.

Luis laughed. "Oh, really? If you say so."

I shook my head, not wanting to get into it. "Anyway but how are you still even alive? Father was pretty hurt by your death."

Luis scratched the back of his head. "Not entirely sure, really. I remember Saddler stabbing me through the heart, the pain, Leon's voice and the darkness."

Sora nodded.

I tilted my head to the side, thinking. "This just keeps adding to the mysteries of this place. Sora is looking for his friends. Somehow they got mixed up in all this."

"I see. Well, since you helped and your Leon's daughter I'll help in anyway that I can."

I looked at Luis stunned and frowned slightly. "You sure? You may end up dying again."

Luis looked at me, his mouth set firmly in a grim expression.

"I'm sure. I owe it to your father."

"Okay." I held out my hand towards him. Luis took it. I pulled him up to his feet.

"Let's go."

"Not so fast, young one," a low voice growled.

Our heads whipped around to see who had entered. My eyes widen in surprise and fear.

"Albert Wesker," I whispered. "So the rumors are true…your still alive…"

Albert Wesker didn't change a bit. He still wore dark clothing, blond hair still slicked back and the creepy dark sunglasses. His face is cold and unfeeling.

"You," I snarled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Kennedy," Wesker said in a bored tone. "Their so bothersome and hard to kill."

My eyes narrowed into slits. My body shook with rage. I gripped my hands tightly till the nails bit into my pawn and drew blood.

"Where are my parents?"

"Alive and that's all you need to know."

Sora rested a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me. "Lanna, calm down," he said. "Getting mad isn't going to help them."

"Listen to the boy, Lanna," Luis cautioned. "We can't kill Wesker now or we'll never find your parents and friends."

I sighed. "I know. I know!"

Wesker gave a smug smile. "Poor Lanna," he taunted. "All you want is your family back."

Sora and Luis sent glares at the man. Wesker ignored them.

I wanted to go at the man. He made me sick to my stomach. He should have died in the volcano but Noooooo, the bastard had to live. I guess Chris wasn't thorough enough.

"What are you up to Wesker?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I broke from the guys grasp and lunged at Wesker.

"Lanna!"

Wesker saw my attack coming and dodged before punching me in the gut. I fell to the ground, coughing.

"Lanna!" Sora yelled. He took a step forward and stopped. Sora turned to see that Luis had grabbed his shoulder. "Luis?"

Luis shook his head. "This is something that Lanna has to do by herself."

"But-! She'll get killed!" Sora protested.

Luis shook his head. "If Wesker wanted to kill Lanna he would have done it by now." Luis turned to see that Wesker stood over me. I was still holding my stomach and groaning. "Right now he's just toying with her."

I got to my hands and knee's, finally able to breath somewhat normally. I looked up at Wesker with narrowed eyes.

Wesker circled around me, keeping me in his sights. I shifted to my feet, slowly rising. I dodged his fist. Wesker's fist went through the wall. I punched him in the gut and hissed when I felt nothing but solid muscle. The skin on my knuckles cracked and blood flowed. I pulled back and raised my arms up to block a high kick that would have hit my chest.

"Lanna!"

I didn't see that the knife coming. The first thing I felt was pain and a lot of it. I stared wide eyed at Wesker. Something wet dripped down from my chest and dripped onto the floor. I let my gaze lower to see a dagger sticking out of my chest, well not really chest. The blade is located near the left side of my collar bone but it was too close to where my heart was.

Sora and Luis starred in silence. They were too shocked to say anything.

I coughed once, twice and a third time before the blood seeped through the side of my mouth. Sweat beaded my forehead and rolled down the sides. My eyesight grew hazy.

Wesker smirked and drew back the dagger. He stood there and watched.

I staggered back, pressing my hand against the wound, hopping to stop the blood flow. The hot and sticky blood flowed through the cracks of my fingers. My whole body began to grow weak and cold. I felt myself lean back unsteadily. I began to fall.

"Lanna!" Sora snapped out of his stupor and ran towards me. He caught me in his arms before I hit the floor. My head collided with his shoulder.

"Lanna, don't die!" Sora pleaded. He pressed a hand over mine, trying to help stop the growing flow of blood. His blue eyes were filled with worry and tears.

Luis shook his head and ran towards us, eyes wide. He bent down next to us.

I coughed again.

"L-Luis…Sora…" I gasped.

"We're here, Lanna," Sora said, smiling tightly. "We're here."

"We have to stop the blood," Luis said. "Dear god, look at all the blood."

Sora cradled my head in his arms. His breathing was quick and harsh, like he was having hard time breathing.

I grimaced because of the pain. I caught his gaze and tried to smile.

"It's…going to be o-okay…Sora…" I gasped painfully.

Sora barley nodded. "Save your strength, Lanna."

I gave a weak chuckle that sound more like I was choking.

Something wet landed on my forehead. I looked up to see tears running down Sora's cheeks.

"S-Sora, please…don't cry…"

"H-How can I not? I'm losing you."

Luis tried to stop the flow but to no avail. Blood now covered his hands. His face was gray with stands of sweat running down the sides of his face.

"You're not losing me, Sora. I'll always be with you," I smiled up at the teen.

My eyes fluttered shut and went still in Sora's arms.

"Lanna?"

Luis checked my pulse and shook his head sadly. "She's gone, kid. Gone."

Sora lowered his head till his forehead touched mine and cried silently.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author's Note:** Cliff Hanger! Is Lanna really dead? What does Wesker have up his sleeve? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Bloodbath Kingdom

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter is dedicated to M31Galaxy and her family. Poor Sora! What will happen to Lanna?

CHAPTER FIVE

**Lanna's POV**

It was white. Pure white. I felt like I was floating. There was no pain. None at all. I felt light as a feather. I opened my eyes slowly and groaned. I sat up and looked around. White, no color at all. I looked down at my chest and the wound was gone. I stood up and looked down to see what I was standing on. I gasped loudly.

"S-Sora! Luis!"

I was hovering over Luis and Sora. It was night now and a small camp fire blazed brightly between them. Not too far from them was…

"That's my body!" I yelled, hovering closer. My body was deathly pale. My shirt is covered with dried blood from the wound that Wesker had inflicted. I squinted my eyes a little to see and saw that I was breathing, barely.

"How can that be? I'm supposed to be dead."

A voice chuckled.

I whipped around to see a person with fiery red hair and jade green eyes. He wore a long white jacket with the hood pulled back. White wings sprouted from his back and a gold halo hovered over his head.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" the redhead asked, smiling.

I nodded. "But why aren't I dead? That wound should have killed me!"

"Your father's friend managed to stop the blood flow," Axel said. "Sora was pretty upset when you drifted off."

I felt a pang of guilt. "I didn't mean to. It's not like I had a choice or anything. I didn't want to leave him."

Axel chuckled. "Young love, if you ask me. You two are cute together."

I blushed. "We're not together!"

"Sure, maybe not now but I have a feeling that you will be." His smirk grew.

"So, what are you? My guardian angel?" I asked changing the subject.

"Something along the lines of that. My job is to keep you out of trouble while you search for your family and friends."

"Okay, so am I not in my body?"

"Your soul detached from your body so you could survive," Axel explained. "If you didn't, you would be truly dead."

I raised a brow, confused. "How could I do that?"

"Souls do that a lot when they are not ready to die yet. Like you for instance. It's not your time to die yet. You won't be dying till your ninety with four kids, ten grandkids, and four great grand kids that you'll meet before dying. You'll have three more that you'll never meet."

I stared at him, a little creeped out but happy at the same time. That was the type of future I hoped for.

"How do you know all this?"

"You're my charge," Axel said. "I have to know about you."

"Okay, so how do I get back to my body?"

Axel raised a thin brow. "Do you really want to go back now? You'll be in a lot of pain if you do."

I tilted my head down to look at Sora. Sora looked at the fire with a faraway look on his face. There are dried tear stains on his cheeks. He looked miserable. My heart ached just looking at him. I wanted to wipe those tears away and tell him that everything would be okay.

"I don't care," I replied. "I want to be there for him. I want to be with Sora."

Axel smiled and rests a white gloved hand on my shoulder. "I thought you would admit it."

I blushed heavily. Did I like Sora? Yeah, he was my friend but did I like him more than a friend? It was too soon to tell.

"Here, eat this." Axel put a small bean type thing in my hand. It was black with green specks.

"What is it?"

"Your ticket back to your body."

I nodded. "Okay. How will I contact you if I need you again?"

Axel laughed. "Don't worry; I'll always be watching you. Even if you can't see me, you'll know I'm there."

I smiled. "Thanks Axel." I popped the bean into my mouth and chewed. My face scrunched up at the sour taste of the bean. "Ew…that tastes nasty…" My eye sight went black all of the sudden and I fell into the long tunnel of black.

**Sora's POV**

I sat near the fire, watching its flames dance. I kept glancing at Lanna, hoping she would wake soon. I was beyond worried for my new friend. I was terrified. Donald and Goofy were kidnapped, Riku was somewhere among the other worlds and Lanna…I shuddered. I didn't want to lose Lanna. Lanna became a good friend to me and possibly more.

Riku and the others always teased me about Kairi being my girlfriend but I only thought Kairi as a good friend and nothing more. Yeah I was protective of her but that was because she's my friend. It's the same with Riku.

I scratched the back of my head and turned to look at the pale face of Lanna. She looked peaceful as she slept. I had to admit she's cute looking. Her multi-colored hair is soft to the touch. And her eyes, a soft chocolate color.

I shook my head, surprised at myself. I was acting like a school boy with a crush! What in the world is this girl doing to me?

I looked up to see that Luis was still asleep against a trunk of a tree. His dark brows were furrowed. I guess he was feeling guilty. About what I didn't know.

I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes. I didn't want to sleep incase Lanna suddenly woke up.

A soft but harsh cough came from behind. I turned around and stared wide eyed.

"Lanna?" I didn't want to get my hopes up incase I was hearing things.

Lanna coughed again. It sounded as if she was trying to clear something from her throat. Slowly her eyes opened.

"S-Sora?" she whispered hoarsely.

I crawled over to her.

"I'm here Lanna. I'm here."

She turned her head slowly and smiled weakly when she saw me.

"Hey."

I smiled in relief. "Hey yourself. You had us worried."

"S-Sorry."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore."

I nodded. "That's not surprising."

"Where's Wesker?" Lanna asked.

My brows furrowed in anger. "Long gone."

"I-I see…how long have a I been out?"

My gaze soften as I looked at her. "Too long for my taste. I thought I was going to lose you."

Lanna placed a hand on my cheek and smiled. "Don't worry, Sora. I'm not going to leave anytime soon."

"Good." I yawned.

Lanna laughed. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to make sure that I would be awake when you woke up."

Lanna smiled warmly up at me. "Sora…"

I placed a hand over hers. "Speaking of sleeping, I think it would be better if you went back to sleep too."

She nodded. "Stay with me?"

I smiled. "Sure." I sat down on the ground. Lanna rested her head in my lap and fell asleep instantly. I smiled, rested my head against the tree I was leaning against and went to sleep.

**Lanna's POV**

I yawned but not opening my eyes. I didn't want to get up. My head was resting on the world's most comfortable pillow and it was nice and warm…wait, warm?

I opened my eyes slowly and gritted my teeth. A dull, throbbing pain bloomed in my chest. I placed a hand over my bandaged wound. I felt the soft material through my blood dried shirt. I grunted and turned to see what I was lying on.

I smiled when I saw Sora sleeping peacefully. He was smiling as he slept.

"Lanna, you're awake?"

"Luis," I said turning to look at him. "Yeah, I'm awake." I gritted my teeth again as the pain grew a little.

Luis bent down next to me. He pulled back my shirt to see how the bandage was holding up.

"Glad to see you're up but you need to be careful. You pull the stitches out. The bandage needs to changed again and find you a new shirt."

I nodded.

Luis helped me sit up. Sore didn't move a bit. He continued to sleep as Luis helped me take off my shirt to put on a new bandaged. I got a good look at the stitches and grimaced slightly. The area around the wound is an angry red. A small trickle of blood seeped through some of the stitches.

Luis caught me looking at it. "It was worse before I cleaned it."

I nodded. "You're pretty good at stitching people up," I commented.

Luis chuckled softly. "Thanks. My grandfather taught me when I was growing up. He said I had to learn basic survival skills."

"Than its good that he taught you. I owe you, Luis. You saved my life."

"Your welcome, Lanna. You don't happen to have an extra shirt in your supplies do you?"

"No."

"Guess you'll be stuck in that shirt for awhile. Till we find you something else."

"We might as well wake up sleeping beauty here," Luis said nodding to the still sleeping Sora.

I laughed, turning to nudge Sora.

"Sora, wake up."

Sora continued to snooze. I moved around so I was sitting on my legs.

"Sora, wake up." I shook him. Still nothing.

I frowned, ignoring the pain in my chest. I leaned forward to get a good grip on his arm but I lost my balance. I fell on top of Sora and hissed in pain. Sora woke up in a real hurry.

"Lanna, you okay?" he asked noticing my face go pale from pain.

"F-Fine," I grumbled. "Just fine." I tried pushing myself off him but I was in to much pain.

Luis was laughing. "You two are just too cute!"

Sora and I blushed.

I pushed myself off Sora, despite the pain and sat down on my butt.

"Are you going to be able to walk?" Luis asked.

Sora helped me to my feet. I grimaced as a new wave of pain came.

"Don't really have a choice in the matter," I replied. "We have to find the others."

Sora and Luis both looked like they wanted to protest but they said nothing. I grabbed my pack and gun, making sure it was loaded. The guys closed up camp and the three of us headed down the trail.

I couldn't help but wonder about my supposed guardian angel, Axel. I still didn't know how he fit into all this and how he knew of my future but those were questions for later. I had to find our friends and my parents. I hoped they were alright.

**Else where…**

Donald and Goofy had their heads down as they were chained to the wall. They both had bandages around their heads and arms. They were slowly coming to.

"Hey," came a tired a voice. "You awake?"

Donald groaned, "Who are you?"

"Where is my baby Lanna?" came a soft voice that belonged to a female. "Have you seen her?"

"Are you Lanna's parents?" Goofy asked raising his head.

"Yes," said the woman. "Are you friend's of our daughter?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

"In Salazar's Castle."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Leon Kennedy and this is my wife, Claire Kennedy."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Bloodbath Kingdom

By SpringBorn

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

CHAPTER SIX

**Leon's POV**

"What?" Claire asked, her blue eyes widening in surprise. "You were attacked? What about my baby?" Her tone of voice is full of worry for our daughter. "Is she alright?"

Goofy and Donald looked at my wife worriedly. "She was alright Mrs. Kennedy the last time we saw her," Donald said, lowering his head in defeat.

I struggled against my chains, hissing as they bit into my wrists. "Claire, honey," I said soothingly. "Remember, this Lanna we're talking about. She's strong girl. Lanna can take care of herself. Don't forget who's her mother is." I smiled reassuringly at her. Claire nodded, trying to look confident. I turned to the duck and the dog. "You said she's with your friend, Sora, right? He'll look after her, right?"

A flash of worry flashed through their eyes. My eye's narrowed slightly. "He _will_, right?"

"Uh…"

**Lanna's POV**

"So, where do we start looking?" Luis asked. We were still in our campsite. I didn't make it very far because of the wound I was sporting. Luis made a makeshift crutch for me out a sturdy branch. I leaned against it, trying to get used to it.

"We go back to the village," I said. "There may be more clues." I leaned on the crutch and started to walk, ignoring the pain in my chest. Sora walked beside me, a worried look on his face. I looked over at him and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Cheer up Sora."

Sora looked up at me, giving me a cheery smile. I could tell it was forced but didn't comment. "Yeah your right. We will find them!" He squeezed my hand back, not dropping it like I thought he would. Inwardly, I was happy that he didn't.

Luis walked on the side of me. "Don't give up hope yet everyone. Lanna, we'll find your parents and we will find your friends, Sora." He gave us both reassuring smiles as he led us to the trail that led to the village. The cold air greeted us as we walked the trail. Dead leaves crunched underneath our shoes. My ears twitched, hearing the branches shift in the wind. I was on edge. Could anyone blame me? I didn't want another rerun with Wesker any time.

_(Calm down Lanna or else you'll start bleeding again) _Axel's voice ranged through my mind. I jumped, not expecting it. "Lanna, are you alright?" Luis asked, seeing me jump. I looked around, expecting to see my guardian angel but didn't. Sora looked at me curiously and worriedly. "Lanna?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine," I said. _Did I actually hear Axel's voice? _I wondered before shrugging. _I must be losing it. _"I thought I heard something." Sora and Luis gave me a look before nodding, slowly, not sure if they believe me or not. I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe it either. We continued to walk.

Soon the village came into view. Entering the town, I looked around, seeing the door that would lead to the church. "Do we go through the door or look around again?" Sora asked, taking a step closer to me. I didn't comment but thought for a minute, placing a hand over my mouth. "Hm…I think we got everything out of this part of the village. We might as well go through the door to check the church."

"Sounds good to me," Luis said, pushing the door open slowly and stepped into the next room. The room was small and on the other side of the room was another door. Sora wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What's that smell?"

I sniffed the air and wished I hadn't. "Ew, smells like rotting meat," I muttered, holding a hand over my nose and mouth.

"That's because it is rotting meat," Luis said, holding his nose. "_Human_ rotting meat." He pointed to a corner and there was a half rotting corpse. Bones poked out of the rotting skin. Tattered clothes hung loosely on the body. Maggots squirmed along the body and inside of it. I gagged, seeing the maggots squirm under the dead skin.

Sora stared at the body, shocked. "How long as it been here?" He asked, trying to turn away but couldn't. He kept staring at the body.

"By the looks of it, the body has been here for a very long time," Luis said, not taking another step towards the body. "Do you want to continue to look around here Lanna?" I gulped again, trying to calm down. "I don't think so. This room is pretty small; I doubt we'd find anything in here." Sora scanned the room, seeing if there was anything that could be used. He found a box of ammo and a red herb. He grabbed them and stuck them in the bags I kept for ammo and herbs. I gave him a smile. "Thanks Sora."

"You're welcome," Sora said, grinning. "Every little bit helps, right?" I laughed. "You are right. Never know when you're gonna need the extra ammo or herbs." Luis smirked at the sight between us.

"Alright love birds, time to go," Luis teased opening the door. Sora and I blushed, stuttering, "We're not love birds!" and followed behind him into the next room. The room was a short hallway that leads to a dead-end. At the end of the hall was a broken barrel remains and on the floor was a door. Luis opened the door, revealing a ladder. "Looks like we're going down." He looked up at me. "Think you can handle the stairs, alright?"

I nodded stubbornly. "Yes, I can handle them." Luis nodded and started to head down the ladder. "Let Lanna go next Sora. I'll catch her if she falls." "Okay," Sora agreed, watching me swing my legs around and started going down the ladder slowly. I sighed when my feet touched the ground. My chest was really hurting by then. I leaned against the stone wall, hoping to relieve the pain there but I was doubtful. Luis looked at me worriedly. "Are you going to be alright?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. No worries." I gave a weak smile. Sora jumped from half way down the ladder and turned towards me, looking worried. I gave a reassuring smile. "Hey, I'll live, okay? Don't worry so much." I pushed myself off the wall and headed down the hallway, leaving Luis and Sora behind. Luis and Sora shared a look before following close behind. We entered a small room. Water ran down the sides and formed a big puddle in the middle of the room.

"Lanna, look" Luis said, pointing to a far wall in the room. Attached to the wall is a small TV. It was on, showing the fuzz on the screen and making the crackling sound that it usually does when a station doesn't work. "What is a TV doing in here? Let alone work?"

"Good question," I said, stepping towards it slowly. The screen started to shift as I stepped closer. The screen started to clear, revealing a black and white picture. It showed a room, a lab of some sorts. I narrowed my eyes a bit, wondering where the room was and gasped at what I saw next.

"No way…" Sora said, eyes widening in surprise and in horror. Luis didn't make a peep but his face went white.

"Wesker…" I murmured. Wesker walked into the room that we were watching. He was staring at something that was chained to the wall in front of him. His muscular body hid the thing from our view. He shifted a bit, raising a gloved hand and striking whatever was in front of him.

"What is he up to?" Luis wondered, watching. Wesker continued to hit the thing in front of him. From what seemed like hours of abuse, Wesker finely stopped beating the poor creature. Wesker turned around, still keeping the figure hidden by his frame, and looked up at the camera that was recording him. It looked like he was watching us. A small, smug smirk formed on his lips and his eyes shown through his sunglasses. He moved away, revealing the figure behind him. My breath hitched, eyes widening to the point that it felt like they were gonna pop out of my eye sockets.

"Lanna…isn't that…?" Sora began, horrified by the sight.

"F-Father…" I choked, tears threatened to flow down my cheeks. Leon hung from his chains, his head down, his dirty blond hair covering his eyes and part of the multiple wounds on his face. His chest rose and fell, letting me know that he was alive. Blood seeped through his clothes and wounds. Leon looked broken. The tears finally came. I stared at the TV, watching my father, struggling weakly against the chains. Wesker smiled coldly at the camera, as if he was gloating.

It was too much for me. The last thing I remember was the beaten form of my father and the cold, cruel smile on Wesker's face. I blacked out, the alarmed voices of Luis and Sora's voices were the last thing I heard.

_Too Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Bloodbath Kingdom

By SpringBorn

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you Warrior of Six Blades for the ideas! Please review!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Something cold and wet dripped on my forehead as I stirred; my head was resting on something soft and slightly warm. Blinking, I opened my eyes slowly, feeling water drip on my head. I quickly closed my eyes, feeling dizzy and nauseous, groaning lightly. "Ow…my head." I heard feet shuffling towards me and felt a hand on my forehead. "Lanna?" Sora's voice greeted me as I came back to the world of the living. "Sora?" I asked weakly. "I'm here Lanna," Sora said gently. "What happened? You passed out on us." Sora saw me struggle to sit up and helped me. "That was my father," I said groaning, holding my head. Luis sighed heavily. "I thought as much," he said. "Wesker is using your father to get to you." I nodded, "We need to check the rest of the village. There may be something we haven't checked yet or seen. Help me up." Sora and Luis helped me stand, watching me as I struggled a bit to keep my balance. Sighing a bit, I was able to gain my balanced but hissed a bit due to the wound in my chest and grinned at the others. "I'll be fine," I said. "No worries." Luis and Sora nodded.

I smiled and headed down the cave, limping a bit. Sora and Luis followed. Further away was another ladder. "I'll go first," Luis said as he got in front of me and started up. I started climbing with Sora right behind me. Soon gray light was seen overhead and we soon entered the graveyard that was in front of the church. The dirt road next to them curved to the right that led to the church and broke off to the right again, going in a different direction. Sighing, I headed up the road to the church, keeping my gun out. Sora and Luis followed close behind, their weapons out as well. Around the church was burned and dying grass that crunched under their feet. Crow's cawed from the sky and trees, their wings flapping in agitation or fear, I wasn't sure.

Heading up the stone steps, Luis and Sora pushed the doors open, hearing them creak in protest. The doors were made out of solid wood and would have agitated the wound in my chest for sure if I had tried to push it. Once the door was open, we stepped inside. It was dark even with the sunlight coming from the stained windows. Sora summoned a spell that created a makeshift light for us and Luis and I started at him in shock.

"What?" Sora asked seeing the looks we have been giving him. "How did you do that?" Luis asked, watching the ball of fire curiously, trying to figure out if it was actually there or just an illusion. Sora blinked a bit, looking confused. It was a cute expression on his face and I quickly shook that thought away, blushing lightly. "I can use spells," Sora said tilting his head. "You mean you two can't?"

Luis and I shook our heads. "No," I said. "Closet thing to magic we have in this world is illusions." Sora looked at him, still confused but nodded. "Okay," he said. I patted him on the head, smiling a bit. "Hey don't dwell on it," I told him. "And thanks for the light, we'll be needing it." Sora grinned up at me. Luis chuckled a bit, seeing us goof around a bit. "Cute," he said. Sora and I both blushed, looking away from each other. "Anyway," I said blushing a bit still. "We better look around." Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said. "We may find some clues about your family and Riku and Kairi."

We started to look around the bottom floor and since the church wasn't that big it didn't take long to search it and found nothing, unless you count a lot of old candles that hadn't been lit in years. "Let's head up to the second floor," Sora said looking up to where the big painting of Saddler hung. "Looks like there is a room in the way back." Luis and I nodded and headed to the left of the room, heading to the ladder that was on the back wall. "Lanna, wait," Sora said catching my arm. I looked at him. "What is it Sora?" I asked, wondering what was going through his head. "Maybe you should stay here," Sora said, his blue eyes wide with worry. "So you don't hurt yourself."

I blinked at him and smiled a bit, pulling his hand off my arm. "Sora," I said gently. "I'll be fine. I won't move too fast up the ladder, okay?" Sora frowned. "But what if you move wrong? And it'll reopen," he said stubbornly. "And you'll start bleeding again." I sighed, squeezing his hand. "Sora I'll be fine," I told him. "Don't worry." Sora looked like he was ready to argue and sighed, "Fine." Luis wrapped his arm around the kid's shoulders. "Hey amigo," he said. "If there's one thing you need to know about a Kennedy, they're stubborn." I laughed and nodded, wincing a bit at the wound in my chest. "Any who," I said as I looked at the ladder. "Let's get going." I started climbing slowly, glad I wasn't wearing a skirt or dress at the time since Sora and Luis was right behind me on the ladder. Reaching the top, I moved so that Sora and Luis could get up and started walking forward, seeing an area that had a small red rug in front of a door. Overhead was the spikes that belonged to a gate of sorts and I suppressed a shiver, thinking of how painful those would hurt if they fell.

"What's in there?" Sora asked, breaking me out of my thoughts as I as I saw Sora pointing at the door to our left. "Only one way to find out," Luis said opening the door and walked in. The room was that of a medium sized, that of a bedroom really and it was pretty empty except for a small chest on the floor sitting on a pillow as if it was put there for us to find. Walking up to it and bending down, I opened up a chest to find a star shaped charm. "What did you find?" Luis asked as he and Sora walked up behind me. Sora gasped when he saw the charm.

"What is it Sora?" Luis asked looking at him. Sora's eyes widen as he stared at the charm. "Do you know who this belongs to?" Luis asked him again. Sora nodded, gulping nervously. "It belongs to my friend, Kairi," he said. When he said that, a small surge of jealousy hit me and it shocked me. Me? Jealous? Oh boy, this is gonna be a long road.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Bloodbath Kingdom

By SpringBorn

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

CHAPTER EIGHT

**Lanna's POV**

I stared at the charm in my hand, somewhat glaring at it. If this belonged to Sora's friend, Kairi, than his other friend Riku must be here as well. Standing up, I handed the charm to Sora. "Here," I said. "You should keep it till we find her." Sora nodded, taking the charm and putting it into his pocket. Luis was the only one who saw my slight mood change as I looked around the room, making sure that there wasn't anything else that would have proved useful to us. I looked back at the other's and saw that Luis was staring at me with an unreadable expression and tiled my head a bit at him, he just gave me a look that said 'Don't let it bother you'. I felt confused, not knowing what he had meant by that and shrugged, thinking I'd find out later.

"Let's get out of here," I said. "There's nothing here that can be of use to us." Sora and Luis nodded in agreement and headed out of the room. I was ready to follow but stopped, hissing out in pain as I grabbed my chest, feeling such an intense pain there and stumbled, crashing against the wall. "Lanna!" the guys cried in alarm, rushing towards me. The last thing I saw was the worried looks on their faces till I passed out.

**Luis POV**

"Damn it," I growled under my breath as I looked at the passed out Lanna. "She lost too much blood." Sora and I gently placed Lanna down in one of the benches of the church, padding her head with an old table cloth. Sora was with Lanna, a look of fear in his dark blue eyes. Poor lad was smitten with the girl but didn't know it yet. I watched as Sora held Lanna's hand in his own, a look of being lost on his young face. I felt bad for them, I really did. Lanna's parents were gone, taken by Wesker. Sora's two furry friends were also gone as well, also taken by Wesker no doubt but wasn't sure about his two human friends. It was all very frustrating and worrisome.

I headed over to Sora and patted his shoulder. "She'll be okay Sora," I said. "She just over did it." Sora nodded, sighing heavily. "I told her not to overdo it" he said, shaking his head. "I told her."

"I know Sora, I know," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "We'll just have to stay here till she wakes up. Can't risk of moving her and causing even more pain." I went over to her and lifted up the shirt, checking the stitches. They were holding and the wound was still a nasty red color. Taking out the med kit I had and opened it, I took out the peroxide and poured a small amount on the wound. Lanna whimpered painfully but didn't wake up. I cleaned the wound again and put some fresh bandages on the wound and sighed. Lanna needed a doctor, bad. She had lost a lot of blood but surprisingly was able to move around.

"So who is Kairi anyway?" I asked, wanting to distract the boy. Sora looked at me. "She's a childhood friend I grew up with back at home," he said. I grinned a bit. "She used to be a crush?" I asked. Sora blushed a bit, averting his gaze. "N-No," he said. "She was just a friend." I chuckled a bit, leaning against the back of the bench. "Sure she wasn't," I joked. Sora blushed harder. "Just kidding," I told him. Sora blushed and gave me a half glare.

Lanna stirred and slowly woke up. "Guys?" she asked. Sora and I looked at her and smiled. "We're here," I told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Lanna said sitting up slowly with Sora's help. "And tired." I nodded. "You will be," I told her. "You gave us a scare when you passed out like that." Lanna nodded, sighing. "Sorry," she said smiling weakly. "I'll be more careful." Sora sighed and nodded. "Good," he said. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah I can," Lanna said standing up slowly, holding onto the back of the bench for leverage. She wobbled a bit but soon got her balance. "Let's go. We may find more clues along the way and…Kairi." Sora blushed a bit but tried hide it when Lanna mentioned his friend. I saw this and sighed inwardly, thinking that this was gonna cause some problems for them but stayed silent.

"And Riku and your parent's," I said nodding. Lanna nodded and limped towards the door with Sora's help. I followed, keeping my eyes and ears open. We headed down the road that branched off from the one to the church and headed to a bridge that didn't look very stable. "We have to cross it," Lanna said. Sora looked at her skeptically. "Lanna, it doesn't look very stable," he said. "One wrong move we could go through."

"I know but it's the only way," Lanna said and looked at me. "She's right Sora," I said. "It's the only way to get to the rest of the village." Sora sighed and nodded. "Alright," he said and started walking towards the bridge, going slowly. It was slow going but we finally made it to the other side and headed through the door, entering a large area. On the right was broken old boards and the left was a pile of rocks and a gaping hole in the mountain.

"Wonder what happened here?" Sora asked, looking around. The fire pyre's held half burnt wood logs and coal. "This is one of the area's that Leon, Lanna's father, El Gigante, a giant troll mutant being that's blind but has good ears," Luis explained. Sora grinned at that. "I bet that would be awesome to see," he said. Lanna and I laughed a bit. "Maybe but never would want to fight against one," I told him. "They're hard to kill."

"Do things really have to end up being killed? Can't they be reasoned with?" Sora asked. I shook my head. "No Sora. These things can't be reasoned with," I said. "They're only goal is to kill anyone who doesn't control it." Sora frowned but didn't ask again. "Come on," Lanna said seeing two doors at the exit. "We can go either left or right."

"Let's go left," Sora said. "Maybe we can find something that can help you with that wound."

"Good point," I said heading down the stairs and opening the gates. Sora and Lanna headed through and went down more stairs. Lanna winced with each step but didn't complain…too much of pain. "What is it with people and stairs?" she grumbled as Sora helped down the steep steps. Sora gave a soft laugh. "Maybe they didn't like ramps," he joked. Lanna smiled a bit. "Could be," she said. I was relieved to see Lanna smiling but wondered how long it was gonna last. It was just and underground room with barrels and boxes and another old typewriter. Lanna checked it to see if there were any messages from her folks but instead found a message from Kairi.

"What does it say?" I asked walking over to them.

"It reads 'I got separated from Riku and can't find him'" Sora read. "'These things that had been chasing us are scary with the crazed looks in their eyes, like they want to eat us or something. Oh I hope Sora is okay wherever he is'." He groaned. "Great. They're being chased but why?"

"We'll find out," Lanna said to him. "Don't worry." She gave him a gentle smile and Sora smiled back, a light blush on his cheeks. "Thanks Lanna," he said. Grinning, Lanna nodded. "Let's keep looking," I said heading back up the stairs and swore.

"What is it Luis?" Lanna asked as she and Sora came up behind me and stopped. In front of us was…

"Colmillos" Lanna groaned, seeing the Plaga-infested wolves, their eyes glowing in the gray light. I nodded, taking out my Red 9. "Sora, get Lanna to safety," I instructed. "But-" Lanna started but Sora cut her off. "You're in no condition to fight," he told her. Lanna sighed, letting Sora lead her through the other gate and soon disappeared from sight. I turned to look back at the wolves and got to work.

**Lanna's POV**

I sighed irritably, hating the fact we had to leave Luis behind as Sora and I headed down the steep hill. The sides of the mountain were half made by human hands and the rest was formed on its own, creating a shadow over us as we walked. The air in the mountains made it slightly colder and soon heard water in the distance. I felt Sora shiver a bit as we reached a dock that was slightly caved in places. On the left of the dock was a small shack that had something glittering inside of it but it was on part of the dock that had been caved in.

"Any idea what that is?" Sora asked, pointing at the glittering light in the shack. I shook my head. "No but might as well check anyway. It could be something important," I said.

Sora looked at the murky water, really not wanting to walk through it. "What if something tries to eat us? You really can't fight and I wouldn't be able to use my keyblade that well," he said. "It's a chance we'll have to take," I said and pointed to the slight incline on the other side of the water. "We need to get to the other side."

Sora sighed a bit and nodded. "Okay, let's go," he said and walked forward. We were soon greeted by cold but slightly slimy water. "Ew." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah it sure doesn't feel too good that's for sure," I said. We walked to the shack and I leaned against the pole as Sora boosted himself up and went to look inside. "Anything?" I asked. "I found a box of ammo and a bottle with a note inside," Sora said fiddling with the cork. "Darn I can't get it open." I was ready to say something but stopped, hearing a piercing screech behind me and the rushing sound of water as if something was rising from it. Turning slowly, I looked to see a giant mutated python and gulped, seeing it's red eyes as a plaga like tongue flicked between its shark like fangs. Its scales showed brightly as if they were made out of steel…wait, they were.

"Oh shit," I swore, feeling fear clutch me in a tight vise.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Bloodbath Kingdom

By SpringBorn

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

CHAPTER NINE

**Lanna's POV**

The python hissed and lunged at me. "Lanna!" Sora jumped from the shack and tackled me into the water, just barely missing the attack from the monster. I bite my tongue, feeling the pain in my chest as my vision turned water from being under water. Sora pulled me towards surface, gasping for air. "Are you okay Lanna?" Sora asked, gasping for air and coughing a bit.

I nodded, finally catching my breath. "Yeah I'm fine," I replied and swore when the python rose from the water, hissing angrily. "I think it's mad at us." Sora looked at me, grinning. "Maybe," he said and looked back at the python. "Do we fight it?"

"We have no choice Sora," I said, grabbing my gun. Sora sighed and nodded, summoning his keyblade. "Just be careful," he said and rushed at it. "You too," I said and aiming at the Python, shooting at it. The python screeched loudly and whipped its tail at us, trying to slice us in half. Sora dove into the water, dodging it. I jumped away, missing the sharp end of its tail only to have the thicker end hit me in the stomach, sending me flying into a tree. I screamed in pain, feeling my chest wound act up, searing pain ran throughout my body. My eyesight became blurry for a second, almost missing the python's attack, thrusting its head in my direction. "Lanna, look out!" Sora yelled. I dropped and rolled away, taking out my combat knife and stabbing into the side. The blade broke. "Oh shit," I said, shocked and jumped out of the way as the tail went sailing over the spot where my head was. "Its skin is like diamonds! It can be cut!" I tossed away my broken knife and dodged again.

"How do we beat it?" Sora asked, sending out a burst of fire at it. The python screeched in pain and lunched at Sora, knocking him off his feet. I looked at the snake, trying to figure it out when it opened its mouth wide, ready to devour Sora. "Aim for the mouth!"

Sora nodded, raising his keyblade and shot a few fire balls into its mouth, scorching the sensitive skin on the inside. It screamed and dove under water. I waddled over to Sora and pulled him to his feet, hugging him. Sora hugged back, breathing hard. 'Are you okay Lanna? You hit that tree pretty hard," he said. I nodded, breathing hard. "I'm fine Sora," I assured as our gazes locked, feeling close and realizing how close to we were to becoming snake food.

"Lanna I-"Sora started but pushed me to the side as the python rose from the water again, screeching loudly as it rushed forward to consume Sora. I landed on my side, looking up. "Sora!" I screamed. Sora summoned a giant fire ball and launched it into the snake's mouth. The python screamed, thrashing around as the fire burned down its throat and down its stomach, cooking its innards. The python crashed into the water, staying down for good. Sora grinned in triumph, turning around to look at me. "Done," he said smiling but stopped when I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, hugging him tightly, not caring if it aggravated the wound, burring my face into his neck. "Lanna?" He was stunned, I could tell as he wrapped his arms around me awkwardly. "You idiot…" I growled, crying into his neck. "You scared me…"

Sora patted my back, sighing. "I'm sorry for scaring you Lanna, I really am," he said honestly. "I just didn't want you to get hurt again. Please don't cry." I was crying against his neck, shacking. I was so scared of losing him. The stress of the whole mission was catching up to me and here I was, crying like a baby but I didn't care. I was too close to losing him. Sora pulled me tighter to him, resting his chin on my shoulder, letting me cry against his neck. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that but it felt nice and I had finally calmed down enough, wiping my eyes. Sora handed over a clean tissue and I took it, blowing my nose. "Thanks," I murmured, throat scratchy.

"You okay now?" Sora asked gently, looking at my face. I nodded slowly, still feeling bruised and my emotions swirling inside. "I'll be fine," I said weakly. "If you say so," Sora said and helped me stand. "Let's keep going." He took my hand led to the other side of the water, soon walking on solid ground and walked into a shack. I leaned against the wall while Sora was checking to make sure if there was anything of use.

I was feeling tired, worn out and confused. I worried about my parents, Luis, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and Sora. What if we didn't make it out of here? What if I couldn't save them? What if we all die? It would be my fault for failing them. Sliding down the wall and pulled my legs to my chest, I started crying again. Soon I felt arms wrapping around me and was pulled against Sora, burring my face against his chest. I leaned against him, feeling weak. Sora stroked my hair, trying to calm me. I felt bad for the kid, having to see this but I couldn't seem to hold it in. "We're going to die here…" I cried. "I'll never save the others…"

"Lanna, don't say that," Sora said, shocked. "We won't die here and we'll save them, all of them. I know we will." I looked up at him, feeling his thumb wipe the tears away. "How do you know?" I demanded in a shaky voice. Sora smiled lightly. "We just gotta have faith," he said, stroking my cheek. I blushed a bit, looking away. Sora tilted my head back till our eyes met again, feeling his warm breath on my face. Sora blushed too, realizing that our faces were only centimeters away from each other. "Sora, I-" I started but stopped when we kissed. It was light and chaste but it felt nice, warm and comforting. My face heated up even more as Sora pulled away, his whole face bright red.

"Lanna, I'm so sorry," he said flustered. "I shouldn't have…I…" I stopped him by pulling him close, kissing him again. Sora returned it, wrapping his arms around me. It felt nice, kissing him, savoring the taste of his lips against my own, feeling my heart beat faster. Sora deepened the kiss, placing his hand on the back of my head, making sure that there wasn't much pressure on my chest. I clutched at him, shivering a bit. Sora's tongue flitted over my lower lip, asking for entrance and I gladly opened my mouth and shivered again when I felt his tongue battle against mine for dominance. My body shivered from the feelings that coursed through me, feeling Sora's body shiver as well and I could only guess that he was enjoying the kiss as much as I was. Finally we pulled away, panting heavily as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Lanna, I-" Sora started but stopped when we heard a noise came as if someone clearing their throats.

"Well this isn't awkward at all," Luis said laughing. He was leaning against the door jam, looking tired but whole. "Luis! You're okay," Sora said relieved, standing up. He acted like we hadn't been kissing at all but he was still flushed around the neck. I didn't let it bother me, since my mind is still registering what had just happened.

"Yeah I'm fine," Luis said ruffling the kids hair, laughing. "What about you?"

I stood slowly. "We got attacked by an infected python," I explained. "The skin was like diamond, tough. Sora had to use a spell to torch it." Luis grinned. "Nice job kid," he said. 'Anyway, we have to get to the boat and cross the lake. Let's get going."

"Right," Sora said and looked at me, blushing a bit and looked away. I blushed too but walked behind them. Luis and Sora had been talking all the way till we reached the docks while I kept quiet and looked around to make sure that nothing jumped out at us. But to be truthful? I was still thinking of the kiss. I was confused, feeling something that I couldn't place. "We're here," Luis said, breaking me out of thoughts. The dock that held the small motorboat bobbed in the water, the dead tree trunks floating in the water. Off to the right is a small shack were we headed, to see if there was anything useful.

Luis and I checked it out, making sure it was clear before letting Sora in. Luis had found a type writer and called us over. "Look, there's another message," he said. I looked at it and read, _'Monster's, these creatures with the red eyes…They're haunting my mind. The black dragon monster seems familiar…but it can't be. Why would she be here? Have to find Sora and Kairi…'_

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Bloodbath Kingdom

By SpringBorn

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

CHAPTER TEN

**Lanna's POV**

"Black dragon?" Luis and I asked Sora, wondering what his friend Riku meant by that. We had stopped at the dock. The large lake was the place where my dad had to fight a giant monster like alligator. He told me how he had almost been eaten and drowned by that thing.

Sora looked serious. "Maleficent…" he said. "From princess Sleeping Beauty's world. Maleficent has been using Riku because of his ability to use darkness." Luis and I looked at each other and then back at Sora.

"Whoa, whoa hold on there Sora," Luis said shaking head in disbelief. "Maleficent? Sleeping Beauty? Kid not to be rude but that can't…I mean, they're characters from a kids movie."

Sora frowned in confusion. "Kids movie?" he asked. I nodded. "Sleeping Beauty is a kid's movie in this world, meaning made up, not real," I said and felt my heart clench when I saw the look of disbelief and sadness on Sora's face, his blue eyes dimming.

"If…that's true," Sora said softly. "I'm…not real either and neither are my friends…" He looked so upset. I took a step forward, hand rose to put it on his shoulder when Luis spoke.

"For someone who's not supposed to be real, you're pretty real to us," He said. "If you weren't real you wouldn't be helping us." Luis patted Sora's head, ruffling his hair.

I nodded in agreement. 'You saved me Sora," I said. "If you weren't real than I wouldn't be alive. Hell, if you're not real than none of this nightmare would be real either."

"She has a point kid," Luis said looking at Sora, hoping to cheer him up. But it seemed like Sora wasn't going to be cheered up just yet. I pinched his cheek and Sora yelped in surprise and looked at me, even more confused.

"What was that for?" Sora asked his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Did that hurt?" I asked him and he nodded. 'Then you're real." Sora blinked and soon a large grin appeared on his face as he understood. "Thanks Lanna," he said. I smiled and rubbed his head.

"You're welcome," I told him. "Now buck up, okay? Gotta keep our heads or we'll most likely lose them." Sora sweat dropped at my words and Luis just laughed and shook his head, his dark eyes twinkling with laughter and something else flitted across them, something he recognized in me? I wasn't sure but I had seen that look in my own father's eyes and felt my mood plummet. I missed my father and seeing him get beaten up made me worry.

"Let's check out the cabin before we cross the lake," Luis suggested to us. He wanted to get going and I didn't blame him. I wanted to continue searching as well and followed behind him. Sora walked next to me. The air was cool, borderline cold almost. I rubbed my arms, trying to get some warmth into them. The wood for the shack looked like it had been burned almost because it was so black and it hadn't been painted either. The door was hanging on the hinges and gave off a half groan and half squeak as if it was in pain. Luis walked in first and I came in after him, looking around. The shelves were bolted into the walls as they sagged and the table was overturned and its legs were broken. There was a bed in the corner and it was stained heavily.

"Not much," I mused softly seeing how barren the place was. Sora opened a dresser drawer and jumped back as a rat jumped out, squeaking darkly at us and raced away. Sora laughed weakly at that. "Uh…" he said. It had made everyone jump and shared a small laugh.

"So there's nothing here worth taking," Luis said, looking around. "The place has been pretty ransacked good years ago." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Looks like my dad was pretty thorough with his searches," I said and headed towards the door and stopped when I felt a hand grabbing my arm and turned to see Sora with frown on his face, looking out into the distance. "Sora? What's wrong?" Luis asked, seeing him grab me. Sora didn't say anything but kept staring out. Luis and I looked at each other and turned to look in the same direction he was and blinked. A figure wearing a black hooded coat was there. You couldn't see the face due to the hood but the figure was tall and broad shouldered.

"Organization X111," Sora said in disbelief, his blue eyes wide. "But they're supposed to be dead!" My hand went over to my holster, hand hovering over the handle. The figure stared at us and ran. "Hey, wait!" I yelled out but it was already too late. The figure was gone.

"What the hell was that about?" Luis asked confused.

"I don't know," I said and looked at Sora. "Who's Organization X111?" Sora rubbed the back of his head, eyes troubled. "Sora?"

"It's a group of Nobodies," Sora said sighing. "Beings without hearts but they have strong will so they look human."

"A strong will? But living without a heart is impossible," Luis said. "It doesn't make sense."

"Neither does the fact that Sora can use magic," I pointed out. "And this hell shouldn't be possible either but it is. This is one of those times where the unexplainable is just that, unexplainable." Luis nodded, still looking puzzled and I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to find how living without a heart was possible. I patted his back. "It's confusing but if you keep thinking about it, you'll only hurt your head," I said.

Luis chuckled a bit. "Thanks kid," he said. "Let's get into the boat and go." Sora followed behind him with me bringing up the rear. The crows cawed from the spindly branches of the skeleton tress. The dock creaked and groaned as we stepped onto it. The water was brown, oily and it stunk of dead fish. Our noses wrinkled at the smell as Sora got into the boat first, helping me down and Luis came in next. Luis started the motor and directed the boat through the water. Stumps floated in the water. The fog didn't help; it made the stumps look like mutated monsters. Sora looked at the stumps warily as if they were ready to jump out at him. I nudged him with my shoulder, smiling reassuringly at him. Sora smiled when he looked up. Our gazes met, staring into each other's eyes and quickly looked away. I didn't know if Sora was blushing or not but I certainly was.

**SORA'S POV**

When our eyes locked together, I couldn't help but stare into Lanna's brown eyes. They had that chocolaty deepness and I just wanted to stare into them forever. Soon we both looked away, blushing hard. What was wrong with me?! Oh crap…if Kairi finds out I'm crushing on someone she'll kill me! Groaning softly, I finally admitted that I had a crush on Lanna. What am I going to do?

**Lanna's POV**

I saw another dock in the distance as we grew closer to it. I was glad for it too. I hated being in a boat in water. I got nervous. During the whole time I had been gripping the edge of the boat with my hands, tightly. My knuckles were turning white. Luis pulled up to the dock and turned off the engine. Sighing in relief, I got out of the boat, ignoring the pain in my chest. It would have to get cleaned again when we stopped again. There was a shack a few feet away on the left of us. Seeing it, I grabbed my gun and walked over to it. Soon a horrible stench invaded my nose. "Oh god…" I coughed, holding a hand over my nose, trying to breathe.

Hanging from the rafters was a hanging noose with a fresh corpse hanging there. It was a woman I could tell but the face was hidden and the woman was eight or nine months pregnant at the time. I studied the corpse, feeling sadden and outraged at the same time. Wesker was going to pay, big time.

"What are we going to do?" Sora asked, his voice muffled behind his hand. He had stepped right next to me.

"We can't just let her hang there," I said. Luis nodded in agreement. "Let's cut her down," he said as he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around the dead woman's stomach and pulled out a knife to cut through the rope. As Sora and I watched, my stomach gurgled and tightened with an unknown dread. I didn't know why but the corpse was making me feel uneasy. My hands felt clammy and felt sweat bead on my forehead as I watched Luis set the body down on the ground. I saw red hair stick out from under the bag and my chest clenched and my breathing became heavy.

"Lanna?" Sora asked, his blue eyes filled with concern. I didn't answer as I walked over to the body. It felt like my feet were made out of lead and my legs jelly. It felt like an eternity but only a few minutes before I reached the body and yanked off the sac. "Lanna, I don't-" Luis started but stopped when the sac was gone. Bile rose in the back of my throat as I stared into the sunken clear blue eyes. Tears prickled at the edge of my eyes as I took in the ashy skin that was at one pointy a creamy peach color, one full of life. The red hair was greasy and matted now, dirty but it was once a deep red, velvet almost due to it being soft. My throat closed in on my, making me gag and cough as a cry of pain itched at me to be let out. The woman wasn't just any woman. At one point she had been a survivor of Racoon City, like my dad. The tears finally came.

"Lanna?" Sora asked, placing a hand on my shoulder but I didn't answer as a soft cry came, my shoulders shook.

"Lanna?" Luis asked softly, knowing who the woman was by how I was reacting. Finally I couldn't take in the harsh reality. I let out my anguish cry of pain. "Nooo!" I screamed. "Mommy!" There lying in front of me was none other than Claire Redfield aka Claire Kennedy, my mother.

To Be Continued…


	12. Warning!

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

shadowrealm818

Ashray1


End file.
